Change Brings Opportunity
by RedfieldFan1477
Summary: Upon returning home, Ash meets up with Misty. After a heated argument, the two end up waking up as one another, and are to set off on an adventure with Brock to try and figure out how to reverse this, and battle a new evil at the same time!
1. Chapter 1 - Trouble Begins

First, and foremost. I would like to get the copyrights out of the way. I do not own, nor profit from Pokemon in anyway shape or form. This story is one I'm making up using the characters Pokemon owns, and all rights are owned to them. Please support the official release.

Second. This story is a mixture of Pokemon, with some real life adaptations in there. For example, I might use a song that isn't in the world. But that's really about it. All characters will be based off the series. I'm just whipping this together to see how it comes out.

* * *

Legend is told of a dark force that is let loose upon the earth. Once every two hundred, thousand years, a hero is born. A hero that will come forth to fight the forces of evil, and right the wrongs that the darkness had brought forth to the world. A Great challenge will await this hero, for the hero will be cursed, and from this curse a great decision will have to be made. Two paths for the hero to go down, and which path will the hero choose will be unto the hero.

* * *

The sun beats down upon the beautiful waves from the ocean, with a slight breeze to the air, and the sweet smell of spring's air from the sea. As we find our heroes, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and Brock from Pewter City, the two are on their way back to their homes upon the ship set to port in Vermilion City. The two had just left Dawn behind to start her own path, and follow in her mother's footsteps, the two were ready to come home. Brock, and Ash were lounging on the cruise deck, resting on a Deckchair. Pikachu laid at Ash's feet curled into a ball resting soundly, as Brock and Ash sipped on smoothies relaxing after their long journey.

"It certainly feels good to be setting sail for home Brock. We've been away for some time now, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed. And lets not forget the welcome home feast mom's going to make!" Ash said excitedly thinking of the Turkey, and Ham with Potatoes, and stuffing, along with all sorts of other goodies that was awaiting him. It was like Thanksgiving anytime Ash came home to see his mother. Brock was looking forward to getting home as well. He was homesick, and really wanted to see his brothers and sisters again. He had taken care of them for so long, he felt he was responsible for them, like he was their father, which he wasn't.

"I know what you mean Ash, I have so much I have to do around the house. Cook, clean, and give my brothers and sisters all the gifts I got them along the journey." Brock had stated back at Ash, hoping he'd understand. But Ash didn't really have any responsibilities, other than handling his Pokemon, and trying to catch every Pokemon out there, as well as winning all the gym badges so he could enter the various leagues around the world.

"That does sound nice Brock, getting back to something normal would be good for you." Ash answered back to his friend that he'd had since the beginning of his journey. As smiled thinking back to all the challenges Brock, and Ash had been through. From the very first time Ash battled him for the Boulder Badge, to their most recent journey along with Dawn.

"Mmm, first thing I'm doing is going to the Pokemon Center though, I need to see Nurse Joy!" Brock said blushing. He had always had a thing for Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny...And well..._ANY_ other woman for that matter, That was Brock for you. Ash let a little chuckle out at this thought.

"I figured you'd head right there first, maybe call Officer Jenny in for an emergency, then you get the both of them in one place." Ash mocked his best friend, as he took another sip of his smoothie, tasting the Strawberry Banana flavor.

"We're now approaching Vermilion City." The captain said over the loud system. Ash, and Brock looked up, and saw Vermilion City coming into view on the horizon. The beautiful city grew in size as they grew closer, and closer.

"So Ash, going to talk to Misty at all? It's been some time since you've spoken to her without you two having some sort of argument." Brock asked Ash wondering if he was going to ever get over himself. Ash let a long sigh out, he wished he'd be able to sit in the same room as Misty for more than five minutes without the two arguing over the tiniest of details.

"I'm not really sure Brock, you know how we are. I'm going to try and talk with her, and she won't listen, and we end up arguing. She tells me I need to grow up, I'm too thick headed, and Naive." Ash shook his head, he truly was those things. But he was not able to see that since it was hard for someone to see them qualities ones self. "She doesn't understand just how angry she seems to get, sometimes I don't think she even realizes it!" Ash continued.

"I understand Ash, but the two of you just need to take a deep breath, and actually talk out all your problems. The two of you used to be thick as thieves before she left. I mean there was the occasional arguments, but those were never anything too bad that you two couldn't get over after a little time." Brock said back to his friend, who turned to look at Brock.

"I guess we'll have to see Brock." Ash said, he didn't seem to be looking at Brock though. But more past him, to the horizon, wondering if to himself there was something more out there.

* * *

Twilight had fallen over Pallet town, as our hero returned home. The Taxi cab had pulled up outside the Ketchum residence, as Ash opened the door, and stepped out, but not before paying the cab driver. Closing the door behind himself, Ash looked to his home, the place he lived for years before his tenth birthday, when he started on his journey when he was given Pikachu. Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder staring at the home as well. Pikachu loved Ash, and wherever Ash was, that was Pikachu's home as well. The two started on rocky terms, but had grown to be more than close, it seemed the two had somehow shared a bond which made them one with the other. The two had a way of communicating, and being in their own world. Outside the door to the Ketchum residence hung a banner that said "WELCOME HOME ASH!" written in big letter on it. Ash looked at the banner.

"Well here we go Pikachu." Ash said as he walked his way up the front steps of his home, and through the door to reveal a big crowd gathered to meet the hometown hero. Ash was taken aback. "What are you all doing here?!" Ash asked with a shocked look on his face. He should have expected this when he got here. But of course he didn't, he wasn't exactly the one to grasp a situation like this. It wasn't a Pokemon battle, so he wouldn't understand.

"Oh honey, we're so glad to see you home, welcome back home honey!" Delia Ketchum said to her son with pride.

"Thanks mom, but what's with the crowd?" Ash asked his mother, indicating that he would sort of like it quiet.

"Well, they all came here to see you sweetheart. They all missed you." Delia said, as she made her way over to Ash, and gave him a great big hug.

"You figured he'd be happy to see us." A voice that sounded familiar to Ash was heard, as he turned around to see a ginger haired woman standing there. Misty! Ash's heart did a flip, staring at the woman who he had a crush on for ages. Ever since he ruined her bike he had secret feelings for her. Recently he told her about them, and the two haven't been the same since. Long distance relationships never work at all.

"It's great to see you Misty!" Ash said as he stepped away from his mother, and walked over to Misty, the crowd watched on, smiles on their faces as they watched the two meet up for the first time in ages. "Why would you think I wasn't happy to see you?" Ash continued as he walked up to the woman, looking into her Emerald eyes.

"Well, judging by the way you just seemed to shrug everyone off. That seems to be a good indication Ash!" Misty said starting to get a little angry as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's not like that at all Mist. I'm very excited to see you, I just didn't expect anyone here." Ash said back, he didn't want to argue, and he tried to divert it away.

"You certainly have a good way of showing it Ash Ketchum! Maybe next time you should actually say, well geez it's certainly good to see everyone, _THANK YOU_ for coming all this way!" Misty seethed as she glared into the man she had wanted since she realized he was gone on a new journey.

"Maybe we could talk in private?" Ash said, looking to his mother for help. Delia looked at the situation, and let out a sigh. All her hard work was blowing up in front of her face, she was looking forward to the day her son returned home, and now an argument was breaking out. A celebration gone wrong.

"Yeah, you two should go outside and talk this out like adults." Delia said as she walked away from the two.

Ash looked at Misty, and motioned for her to head out first. "Ladies first." Ash said to her, trying to show some type of chivalry."

"Whatever" Misty said, as she walked from the room, Ash following her as the two made their way out the door to the back yard facing a forest, a place where their argument could be private. Or so they think it could be. Ash turned to Misty when they were alone.

"Look Misty, you were the big thing on my mind when I got here. I was going to go to Cerulean City soon to see how you were doing." Ash said to her with honesty, he didn't want to tell Brock that on the ship because Brock would ask question. But Misty didn't want to hear that.

"Well Ash, I saved you a trip. Figured I'd actually surprise you here, and be here to catch up, see if we could go without a fight for once, and then you show that kind of carelessness?" Misty spat at Ash.

"Carelessness? You have that all wrong Misty!" Ash tried to argue.

"I don't think so Ash, You always say I'm wrong, that's all it ever is isn't it Ash? You're always right, no matter what. Nobody doubt Ash." Misty was growing more and more agitated with Ash.

"Not at all Misty! But you're going to blow this way out of proportion anyway!" Ash glared at her, trying not to argue now no longer an option. The two glared into each others eyes. What they didn't realize however was that the Manaphy that May took care of and looked to her as a mother, was trying to keep tabs on Ash, as he looked to Ash as a father. Seeing his father arguing with this woman in front of him seemed to make the Pokemon upset with Ash, and Misty both. As without even noticing it, the Antenna's on his head began to turn pink, as it charged up an attack.

"Pika?" Pikachu was still sitting on Ash's shoulder, trying to ignore the whole argument, but a strange light emitting from the forest seemed to capture Pikachu's attention. Pikachu hopped down off Ash's shoulder, and moved closed to the edge of the forest to see if he could catch a glimpse at whatever it was. Not seeing anything, electricity began to crackle on the red cheek of Pikachu, as it began to charge itself with electricity for an attack of his own. But Manaphy had shot the light straight at Ash, and Misty both, as two beams of light hit the two, making the two faint, and fall to the ground. "PIKA-CHUUU!" Pikachu shouted as it sent a bolt of lightning straight at the Manaphy, hitting it's target. Pikachu turned to Ash, only to find him, and Misty face down on the ground.

* * *

Alright, so there's chapter 1. It seems a little rushed, but that's only because it was the set up chapter, and trying to get the feel for using these characters, hopfully from here everything will hopefully flow a little more smoothly.


	2. Chapter 2 - Waking Up

The sun beat through a pair of pink curtains, letting a small beam of light show into the dim light of a room in the morning. As Ash Ketchum laid in bed, he slowly began to come to consciousness. As he began to feel a little light headed, he let out a low moan like one usually does when sick. Rolling over in bed he turned away from the wall, and the dim ray of light. "Boy that was a long night." Ash muttered to himself. But Ash didn't realize that the voice he'd spoken in wasn't his own. The light hit a standing mirror across the bedroom, and sent a glare into Ash's eyes, as he tried to roll over onto his stomach, and cover his head with the pillow, he immediately felt something caught between the bed, and his chest. Something that was never there before. Ash then immediately rolled over, and sat up. Feeling at his chest, he had no clue what was going on right now.

"What in the?" Ash stated in shock as he felt a pair of boobs that were now on his chest that wasn't there before. "How did this happen? What's going on?" Ash asked himself as he moved his hand down trying to see if anything else was missing, noticing that there was, Ash let out a girly scream.

"Calm down Missy!" Ash heard one of Misty's sisters scream. Why were they calling him Missy? Ash got up off the bed and stumbled, he was a little more top heavy than he'd ever been before as he made his way towards the mirror. Ash noticed at first glimpse that it wasn't his normal reflection, but instead he was staring at the woman he'd been arguing with before his blackout. How could this happen?

"I'm Misty?" Ash stated to himself trying to make himself believe it. But he couldn't really, this was way out in left field even for someone who's been around many strange situations. "But if I'm Misty, then who's me?" Ash tried to reason with himself as he made his way over to Misty's nightstand, and grabbed her pink PokeGear off the night stand, and punched in his own number. Ash heard the ringing on the line before going to his answer machine. "Hey this is Ash Ketchum, Pokemon trainer extraordinaire. I can't..." Ash heard his own voice on the answering machine, and hung up the phone. He had to figure out what exactly what was going on. But he couldn't go out like this, as he turned to grimace at the pink nightgown that Misty was dressed in. Ash turned and saw Misty's own private bathroom, and walked into the room, flicking the light switch as he did. Ash turned the water into the shower on, he couldn't wait to get under the water. Taking a shower calmed just about everyone down, one thing to help him feel vaguely normal, although he wasn't sure how to even wash the new parts of his body. Ash stripped Misty's nightgown off, and hopped in the shower.

* * *

"Ash Breakfast!" Misty heard Delia yell up to her son. Misty must have been still at Ash's house if she was hearing his mother yelling at him. Misty had her eyes closed tightly trying to think through the fog that was in her head. She felt strange, laying there in the bed, as she was trying to wake herself up, she heard a knock at her door. "Ash you awake?" Delia asked, trying to wake her son up. Knocking on Ash's door? Misty noticed this, and she grew a little nervous, did somehow the two end up sleeping together? Misty rolled out of bed, and immediately felt wrong."Ash?" Delia asked once more.

"Just a minute-" Misty started to say, but got cut off when she heard a deep breath come from her mouth. What was happening? Misty made her way to the mirror, and looking into the mirror, she didn't see the beautiful woman with the ginger hair staring back, but instead Ash's dark eyes stared back at her, the messy black hair atop her head. "How in the?" Misty said shocked, as she put Ash's hand on the mirror trying to make it seem to herself that this wasn't possible. Misty looked around the room panicked, how was this possible? Misty started to panic a little bit, and sensing this Pikachu who was still asleep on the bed realized this, and looked up at Misty.

"Pika?" Pikachu knew something was up, this wasn't his Ash, this wasn't the man he was the starter Pokemon of. Electricity began to crackle from Pikachu's red cheeks, as Pikachu let out a small growl at Misty. Misty knew what was coming though, as she held her hands up to stop Pikachu.

"Pikachu...It's me...Misty. I don't know what happened Pikachu." Misty told the mouse Pokemon who looked at her like she had three heads. "I swear Pikachu it's me, I'm not sure how this happened."

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu hopped off the bed and made his way to Misty, who began to sniff at Misty. Pikachu could get Ash's scent, but he knew it wasn't Ash. So it had to be Misty, Pikachu can trust her. "Pikachu!" Pikachu stated as he crawled up to Misty's shoulder, hoping Misty could find Ash.

"Don't worry Pikachu, If I'm Ash now, he's got to be me. That only makes sense right?" Misty asked the mouse Pokemon, but also to herself. Misty made her way over to Ash's PokeGear, and lifted it up, realizing that there was a missed phone call from herself. That had to be Ash. "See Pikachu? I ...Ash I mean tried to call." Misty said aloud as she looked around the room, opening up Ash's dressers, she had to get to Ash quickly. Ash she pulled out a pair of jeans, boxers, and black T-Shirt, and Ash's signature hoodie he recently began to wear, she made her way out of the room, and to the bathroom. As she began to get ready to shower. This was going to be odd.

* * *

Ash finished his shower, and began to towel off. He felt a bit strange in the shower, trying to wash parts he wasn't used to. Ash stared into the mirror, and wrapped the towel around himself, trying it to make sure it didn't fall. Ash stared into Misty's emerald eyes. How did this happen? There had to be a explanation for this. Ash moved out of the bathroom, and flicked the light switch off, as he moved over to Misty's closet, and opened it. Revealing a massive walk in closet. Of course Misty would have a big closet filled with clothing. Ash was going to have a tough time trying to find something that didn't completely emasculate himself. As he opened up drawers trying to find her underwear drawer he finally managed to find it, and shuddered. There was no way! Everything in here were way to girly, had lace, and light shades of blue, pink, and white panties. Ash decided to go with a light blue pair, hoping that this would be the closest he could get to not feeling completely like a girl. Ash then went through the next drawer, which was filled with bras, as he found the matching bra for it, he then went in search of a pair of pants. Which all he could find right now that would suit the hot weather was a pair of denim daisy in the world was Ash going to feel half way normal in shorts that didn't even reach his thighs?! Ash shook his head as he dug through Misty's shirts, pulling out a light blue shirt with a picture of a Vaporean on it that showed off her stomach, and a light blue sleeveless hoodie with a pink string that was hanging up on a hanger. The hoodie was the closest thing Ash could find to match something he'd wear.

"Great, just perfect, now I get to feel degraded now." Ash said miserably as he began to get himself dress. After he got dressed he heard "_Just A Dream_" by Nelly playing in Misty's room, and realized that it must have been Misty's PokeGear. Ash quickly found it, and answered pulling it to his new ear to speak with Misty.

"Hello?" Ash answered with Misty's soft voice.

"Ash? is that you? Misty asked on the other end. It was weird for Ash to hear his own voice on the phone.

"Yeah it's me. I'm going to guess you're Misty then?" Ash said, although it seemed rather obvious that it was.

"Of course it's me you dimwit. Ash, I'm going to come get you, any idea where you are?" Misty asked her ex, hoping that he'd have some vague idea as to where he would be.

"Yeah, I'm in your room here in Cerulean City." Ash answered back to her.

"Ok, I'm going to head out now, I'll meet you at my house, just don't let anybody know what's going on Ash. Try to make it seem like you're me." Misty told her ex, hoping that Ash wouldn't blow it since he was pretty dense.

"Alright Misty, I'll do what I can. Just get here quickly." Ash said in Misty's sweet voice, as he almost pleaded with her to get here.

"See you soon." Misty answered back, as Ash heard the click at the other end of the line, signaling that Misty had hung up. Ash set Misty's PokeGear on the bed, and looked around the room. Now time to hopefully find something to eat.

Alright, I know this was rather short, but I wanted to get the initial wake ups out of the way before some of the real fun begins. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but with work, and everything, I have stuff to do. so I'll get the next chapter up hopefully within the week.


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting Up

I know it's been quite some time to get this up. Life hits, and I have a personal life, the holidays, and everything were all hitting so I wasn't able to do too much of anything writing wise. But here goes, we last left off with Ash waking up as Misty, and Misty as Ash, and the two planning pn meeting up at Misty's place.

* * *

Ash was laying on Misty's bed lost in thought. How exactly did this happen to him, and Misty? He'd never even heard of anything like this happening before, and now he was stuck in this mess. Why him of all people? The only thing that he and Misty were doing the last time they were themselves were fighting, but that was normal between the two of them, why would this happen now, and not some time ago? Ash was lost in his thoughts when he heard Misty's door creak open, as Ash who had tucked himself into Misty's room to avoid any questions from her sisters looked up and saw that his old body was walking into the room, dressed in a pair of his jeans, and his normal hoodie and hat. Thankfully Misty didn't change much about his appearance. Pikachu came running by Misty's legs, and ran over to the bed where Ash sat there as Misty. Ash sat up on Misty's bed, he let out a sigh with feeling the added weight on his chest pulling him down.

"Thank god you're here!" Ash said in Misty's sweet voice. Tossing a smile Misty's way as Misty shut the door behind herself leaving the two to their privacy.

"Well Ash, I told you I was going to hurry, I needed to get to my woman." Misty said with a slight giggle, as Ash noticed his old face blush. It was weird for both of them, atleast it wasn't easy on Misty either.

"Gee thanks Mist." Ash said as he hung his head down. It wasn't easy for him to be a woman, it was a major blow to his masculinity. "So where do we go from here?" Ash asked Misty as he tried to avoid the former subject of him being her. Ash moved his new hand over to Pikachu and began to pet behind Pikachu's ears, hearing Pikachu let out a sound of approval.

"Well Ash, I'm not really sure where to start. Maybe we need to think back to what happened last night? All I remember is arguing, and then passing out." Misty said as she looked over to Ash, the whole night was lost to her, since she was there to try and make up, and the whole night being ruined. Ash thought about it himself, trying to figure out exactly what it was, then he remembered something.

"Is it just me, or do you remember a flash of light as well?" Ash asked Misty. It still felt weird for him asking such a question with Misty's voice. It seemed much too musical to be coming from him, alot more high pitched than what he was used to that was for certain.

"Now that you mention it, I do remember Pikachu running by us and looking at something in the woods. So we have to figure out who...or what did this to us." Misty stated. It was a long shot but atleast the two finally came up with something!

"Well it definitely has to be a Pokémon, there's no way it's anything else. Nothing would have the ability to do this to us...Wait!" Ash stopped suddenly as he stood up, stumbling a bit with his weight being a little bit off balance from what he was used to. "While I was traveling with May, we came across a Pokémon known as Manaphy. Manaphy had a attack called Heart Swap. I'm willing to bet anything that is what happened with us. Manaphy looked to May and I as it's parents, and it probably got mad at seeing you and I together." Ash followed up his thoughts on what it more than likely was. Misty was surprised with it, Ash was never one to really grasp a situation, and here he was with an idea of what was happening to them. But it seemed logical to Misty, atleast it was the only thing she could actually think of that made sense.

"You may be onto something Ash. So now all we have to do is track down Manaphy and get it to swap us back." Misty stated, as she shifted her weight on the bed to try and get a bit more comfortable.

"The only thing is that Manaphy is kind of a legendary Pokémon, so it won't be that easy to track down." Ash said as he hung his new head, Misty's hair falling into his face.

"Well Ash, as you said. It looks to you and May as parents, so my guess is that if we find May, we find Manaphy." Misty said as she got up and made her way towards Ash, placing her finger under Ash's feminine chin, and pushing her head up a bit so he didn't look so down.

"Alright, but I don't have her number. The only one that does is, well Brock." Ash said as she looked into his old eyes.

"Alright, then we have to go talk to Brock. But he can _not_ learn about what happened! We have to try and keep this a secret." Misty said once more as she looked at Ash. Her new voice was a lot more harsher sounded than she thought it was. Maybe she didn't take that into account in all their old arguments, all the times she accused Ash of getting angry, and upset. Maybe he wasn't really, it was just his voice that made it seem like anger.

"It's going to be a bit hard not to tell my best friend though Mist. We've been through an awful lot, and he's always been there for the both of us." Ash said. He always thought that there wasn't a thing that he could keep from his friend. Brock was even the first one that Ash talked to when he found out that he had feelings for Misty. Ash moved as Misty back over towards her bed, and sat down on it once more. Pulling Misty's legs into his chest he looked up at her. "It's going to feel so wrong not telling him. He tried to even set us up again last night when I told him I still missed you. It was just hard to see you." Ash said as he felt a tear starting to come to his new eyes. Damn his new hormones.

"That's the same thing that I was doing as well Ash. I didn't want to fight with you at all, I missed you and wanted you back. Figuring that if you went out to travel more I can come with you and spend a little bit of time with you." Misty admitted to Ash as she moved over to her old bed herself and sat down next to Ash, and pulled her so that Ash's head was on her shoulder.

"That means an awful lot to me Misty. But now I think that we need to hurry up and go meet Brock now so we could get switched back. Being in your body is killing me Mist." Ash said as he stood up quickly, sitting there like that was a bit too much for Ash. He wasn't used to that at all, he was a man. Not meant to be like that with her.

"Alright, well make sure you grab some Pokémon. It seems that Pikachu is the only one that even notices the switch happened, I went to Professor Oaks to get some of your Pokémon from there, and they couldn't tell that I wasn't you. So it seems we're stuck. But I'll let you carry _my_ Pikachu." Misty said as she gave Ash a wink. Ash obviously knew that Misty was teasing him, but he gave her a look to shut it. As he turned to her dresser he noticed that all of Misty's Pokéballs were sitting on top of her dresser, as Ash went over he selected a few that he new he could battle with. Misty's Corsola was a definite, as was her Staryu, and the Horsea she was keeping at the gym. The last one he grabbed was the Pokéball that contained her Gyarados. It was only four Pokémon, but Gyarados was certainly a powerful one to have on you. Plus with Pikachu, Ash would be set.

"Alright I'm set with mine." Ash said as he turned back to Misty then. "Who did you get from Oak?" Ash asked a little curious. He guessed it would have been mostly water Pokémon.

"Well I made sure I left with Pikachu, Charizard, Bayleef, Donphan, Noctowl, and Kingler." Misty said proudly of her lineup, She had a pretty good line up with that party. Ash had to agree with her that was one hell of a lineup. The two nodded as they stood up. Knowing their next destination was to meet Brock in Pewter City. The two made their way to the door, and opened the door to hear Lee Ann Wormacks' "_I Hope You Dance_" playing in one of Misty's sister's room. The two left the room, and headed towards the front door to head to meet Brock.

* * *

Alright the two have finally caught up with one another, and they now have somewhat of a game plan. Hopefully it all works out for them!


End file.
